


You Need To Take A Break If You Want To Save Your Friend

by Cecile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Future Fic, M/M, TA, Teacher Stiles, Teacher's Assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecile/pseuds/Cecile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfsbane? Is that some fancy sort of weed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need To Take A Break If You Want To Save Your Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the title but it was that or none at all.

"...so we're just gonna prove that through complete induction and that's so easy that I'm starting to question my state of mind when I decided to put it on the problem sheet", Stiles rattles through the solution of what Lucy thought to be a particularily hard analysis problem. The guy's name is acutally something Dr. Stilinski, but he insists on every student calling him by that ridiculous nickname, claiming they're only 'a few years apart in age and that makes me feel so old'. Stiles goes on: "...which disappoints me even more because only a handful of people thought of using that method, and, like, half of them forgot to use the induction hypothesis. I feel like I should rethink all my life choices."

"Come on, it's not your fault that the professor teaches crap", some kid that Lucy hasn't bothered to learn the name of pipes in. "You're just provide the problem sheets." "Doesn't make my life choices any less questionable", Stiles counters with a quirk to his lips. "Especially those when I was sixteen", he adds as an afterthought.

The fourty or so students in the room laugh and Stiles raises an eyebrow as if he hadn't noticed he'd said his last comment out loud.

Stiles goes back to explaining the latest corrected analysis sheet while racing back and forth in front of the blackboard, trying to convey everything as quickly and easily as possible.

Lucy likes Stiles. Well, first of all, he's hot. But not just that, he's a sarcastic asshole that always has a witty retort on the tip of his tongue, has the charms to balance out any problems his sarcasm would unavoidably cause and the glee of a child standing in a candy shop, allowed to get anything and as much of it as wanted, when mathematics are concerned.

Lucy feels like she's been developing a platonic crush on Stiles, meaning she doesn't want to bang him but thinks he's perfect and that they could and should be the great friends if they talked more than for five minutes at a time.

Stiles has somehow gone on a tanget explaining how the Taylor approximation stands in relation to Little Red Riding Hood and, surprisingly, it actually makes sense. "I've read a mathematical retelling of Little Red Riding Hood the other day, I should've brought it along. I bet it would've made you understand this crap better", he muses.

"One question", a student - Lucy christened him Fred at the beginning of the semester because he annoys her just as much as her brother - interrupts and, when Stiles signals to go on, asks: "Could you also use the l'Hospital theorem?"

"What, for the fairy tale?" Stiles looks confused for a second before he figures out that the math problem was concerned. "What do you mean exactly?"

The student explains how he solved the problem with that theory and didn't get get any points for it.

"Well, that's 'cause it's wrong", Stiles says in such a matter-of-fact voice that Lucy can't keep a laugh in. Stiles's lips qurik up at the corners before he elaborates why exactly Fred's solution is wrong.

Lucy doesn't bother listening to that. Instead, she directs her attention to the floor length window next to the door to see what kinds of figures lurk in the building at this time of the day. And, indeed, she catches sight of a man wearing a leather jacket, tight jeans and what can only be described as a pained scowl.

He looks hot.

Lucy slaps her friend Tessa lightly on the arm and asks "Isn't he hot?", when she gets her attention, pointing at the door.

Hot Guy doesn't seem to have taken just a curios glance into the room as many other people oftten do, but rather stands there like he's watching the class.

As if he heard what Lucy said, he flicks his gaze towards her and raises an eyebrow, scowl otherwhise still perfectly in place.

"Well, yeah", Tessa answers, "kinda."

" _Kinda_?", Lucy repeats. "He looks like the lovechild of Adonis and Zayn Malik!"

"What are you guys going on about?", Max asks, turning around from his seat in front of Lucy.

"Hot Guy at the door."

Max takes a look at the man and lets out a low whistle. "Wow. My self-esteem is really suffering right now, I might never recover."

"Oh come on, it's not like you look hideous or anything yourself." Tessa and Max have been flirting for the better part of a month and Lucy is just waiting for them to get their heads out of their asses and make out.

"Seriously, he looksk like all the chicks throw themselves at them and he spits them out like cherry pits after his one night stands. Leaving none for me."

And Hot Guy is now staring Max down with a particularily burning glare. Seriously, if looks could kill, Max would have been sent to lowest circle of hell and his earthly remains wouldn't be anything but mush. It's like Hot Guy's psychic though, that he seems to know they're talking about him. Because his hearing just can't be strong enough to pick up noise through the sound protection walls and the soundscape that's constantly appearant in the foyer of the building.

Their little conversation has attracted the attention of a few other students who are now looking at and tushing about Hot Guy, too.

Stiles has finished his explanation to Fred and looks around the room. "Hey, what're you guys all looking at? It's like you don't even care about math anymo-"

He interrupts himself abruptly when he catches sight of Hot Guy. He lets out a longsuffering sigh. Then he makes shooing motions towards the man and says "Go away." Hot Guy rolls his eyes, as if this is something happening everyday, but steps away from the window.

"Let's go back to the problem, shall we?", Stiles asks the class and then does exactly that.

About five minutes later, all solutions are explained and questions answered. Stiles grabs his bottle of water and says: "We'll take a ten minute break."

A couple of students go out and leave the room, presumably to go to the toilet or take a smoke. And there's Hot Guy again, this time hovering by the door.

"You can come in, Derek", Stiles adresses the guy. "I know you're not acquainted with social situations like this one but you're the one interrupting my class. So deal with it."

"Shut up, Stiles", Hot Guy - Derek - says, although somewhat fond, while simultaneously moving towards Stiles. He's visibly more relaxed now but the pained expression is still firmly in place.

Lucy and her friends chat about unimportant stuff - a recent movie, today's food at the dining hall - but she can't help but eavesdrop into his lector's conversation with the hot window man.

"So, what's up?" Stiles leans casually against his desk, with his back towards the remaining students in the room, and takes a gulp from his water.

Derek lowers his voice, so Lucy has to strain her ears to hear what he's saying. "Do you have some wolfsbane?"

 _Wolfsbane?_ , Lucy thinks, _is that some fancy sort of weed?_

"Sure, what'cha need it for?", Stiles inquires and grabs his phone.

"What do you think?" Derek seems like a no-bullshit kind of guy.

She doesn't catch the next few turns in their conversation because Max pleads Lucy to break the tie in his and Tessa's pizza versus sushi argument.

"Pizza. The answer is always pizza", Lucy states. Max and Tessa nod understandingly, then go on to debate about toppings.

"Meat lovers, definately."

"I'm a vegetarian."

"And I still don't know how you survive like that."

Lucy tunes out their bickering and goes back to her eavesdropping.

"Come on, I'll help you. We can do it in the toilet." Stiles has slipped off the back cover of his cellphone and takes a small ziplock baggie out.

Well, that's definately not weed.

Maybe a different drug?

But does that mean that Stiles is a part-time drug dealer?

If he is, he's incredibly horrible at subtlety.

"Fine. Do you have fire?", Derek starts walking towards the door.

"Eh...", Stiles drawls, then he turns to the class and speaks up. "Does anyone of you have a lighter I could borrow for a couple of seconds?"

"You gotta be kidding me", Derek mumbles under his breath.

A student hands Stiles his lighter and after a quick "thanks" Derek and Stiles are out of the room.

"Where's he going?", a student who has just returned asks.

"Toilet, I guess", another one answers.

"Is that the creep that was lurking by the window?"

"Appearantly they're friends or something", yet another one answers.

"Why do they go on the toilet together? I thought only girls do that."

"I bet they're having sex in there right now. That guy looked like he was in desperate need of a quickie."

"I think he looked like he was in pain", Lucy interferes.

"Same thing."

At that moment, the sound of an earsplitting scream of pain reaches the students from the toilet, undoubtedly Derek's voice. It effectively silences the students for the five seconds that it's audible.

"What the hell are they doing in there?", Tessa wonders, concerned.

"I hope it's not anything weard. I lent Stiles my lighter", a guy says. "I'm not sure if I even want it back anymore."

"Don't worry, I only used it to light something", Stiles clarifies, setting the lighter on the student's table and evidently shocking the class into another short silence. "Thank you."

The two men must have entered the room at some point during the conversation without the students noticing. Derek stands close to the door, smirking while Stiles sports a slight rosy tint on his cheeks and seems a bit out of breath. Whatever they did on the toilet, they obviously  enjoyed it. Despite Derek's scream of agony.

Stiles steps towards the teacher's desk and retrieves his car keys, throwing them at Derek's head with an amount of force you should not use to throw things at people's heads. Derek catches it without difficulcy.

"Don't get my jeep shot, too", Stiles warns. Whatever that statement means. "See you whenever."

Derek rolls his eyes again - this and longsuffering sighs seem to be a pattern amongst them. "I won't. Bye, Stiles." And with that, he's out the door.

There's a beat of silence. Then, Stiles picks up a piece of chalk and turns to the class.

"So. How about problem 7.5?"

**Author's Note:**

> The mathematical retelling of Little Red Riding Hood that Stiles mentions acutally exists and it's called "Epsilon-Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Bolzano-Weierstrass Theorem" and you can find it [here](http://people.maths.ox.ac.uk/macdonald/errh/101_analysis_bedtime_stories_%28epsilon_red_riding_hood%29.pdf).


End file.
